Be My Valentine?
by Rawr Ashley Rae
Summary: Hermione keeps receiving letters from someone calling himself 'Anonymous' and she doesn't figure out until he says what he says during Potions. Happy Valentine's Day!


_Be My Valentine?_

 _By: Rawr Ashley Rae_

 _Summary: Hermione keeps receiving letters from someone calling himself 'Anonymous' and she doesn't figure out until he says what he says during Potions. Happy Valentine's Day!_

Disclaimer: Do not own... At all!

 **A/N: I just came up with this idea, so sorry if it sucks! It's told in Hermione's point of view and its during their seventh year. Hermione was able to talk Ron and Harry in completing their schooling. Harry and Hermione are Head Boy and Girl. I also decided to set in in modern times because I didn't like what day Valentine's Day followed in 1999; so, that means that Harry defeated Voldermort in 2015 which made all of them coming into Hogwarts around 2008 if I did my math correct.**

 **Wattpad: Rawr_Ashley_Rae**

Hermione woke up with a smile on her face the morning of February fourteenth. She did not care a lot about Valentine's Day but no one could really blame her for being happy this year. Voldemort had been defeated just last May and Hermione was so joyful that she was able to talk Ron and Harry into finishing their seventh year at Hogwarts. Sure, all three of them had been offered a place in the Auror Academy but Hermione knew she wanted to do something more than fighting bad guys; and Harry decided that the academy would still be there after he finished his last year at Hogwarts and Ron followed his lead.

Her relationship with Ron these days were a bit strained. After their kiss in the Chamber of Secrets last year, the two had tried dating but were only able to date for the summer before and the first few weeks of being back at Hogwarts for their seventh year. They only lasted until the mid of October but they have tried to be friendly with each other since then. He had started dating Luna during the Christmas holiday and Hermione was happy for the two. At first, she had found Luna strange but after the battle last year, Luna had showed just how amazing she truly was. If Hermione was going to be honest with herself; Ron and Luna were perfect for each other. Ron was able to get Luna to cool it with all of the abnormal things Luna loved to do and talk about and Luna was actually able to get Ron into the library to do homework!

She sighs before making her bed with magic and going to take a quick shower. Once she was done, she walked out of the Head Girl corridors and into the Head Girl and Boy's common room. Harry was already sitting at one of the tables in the common room going over what looked like their homework. "Good morning, Harry. Did you sleep well?"

"It was okay… I woke up early since I wanted to go over my assignment for Professor Slughorn." Harry tells her with a shrug and he rolls his neck in a circle. "Oh, I forgot to tell you; there is a package over on the loveseat for you." Hermione smiles at Harry before she walks over to the loveseat and picks up the package.

The package was wrapped in a lovely shade of pink with small white hearts all over it. She smiles before she unwraps it and lifts the lid off of the box. Inside there was a dozen red roses and she grins. _Who in the world would send me roses on Valentine's Day?_ She pulls out the card and reads:

 _Hermione,_

 _I didn't know exactly how to tell you this or what exactly I was going to tell you; but well… I first thought about doing a poem before I realized how bloody awful that would be. I've had a crush on you probably since our fourth year when I saw you walk down the stairs to the Great Hall for the Yule Ball. No, it was not because you had been wearing that pretty periwinkle dress or because you were on Viktor Krum's arm. That night, it was like I had seen you for the first time and I was just blown away how I could not have seen this beautiful, amazing girl. I was lucky that you would even want to talk to me but I guess there had to be a time for anyone to have some luck in their life. So, thank you for being in my life and I hope you will be able to figure out who I am by the end of the day. Will you by my Valentine?_

 _Love,_

 _Anonymous_

 _P.S. My love for you will last until the last rose dies and remember, we are able to do magic. That means the roses will never die nor will my love for you._

Hermione lets out a huge sigh and smiles. Whoever this boy was, he definitely had a way with words. She transferred the box into a glass vase before saying, " _Aguamenti._ " Once the vase had enough water, she cut the ends off the stems with, " _diffindo_ ," and puts the roses into the vase.

"What do you get, Hermione?" Harry asked as he rolled up his essay before putting it into his bag.

She smiles at her best friend before saying, "Someone sent me roses but didn't sign his name and the hand writing is unknown to me; which is weird because I know what everyone's hand writing looks likes at this school."

"Hmmm, that is weird. Did they leave you a clue at least?" He asked and Hermione nodded her head yes.

"He has to be one of the students in our original year because he had gone to the Yule Ball during our fourth year." She told him and he nodded his head. "Well, come on, let's head to breakfast." The two Gryffindors walked side by side in silence until they walked up to the Gryffindor table.

Professor McGonagall had allowed anyone from their original year to come to back and either retake or start their seventh year at Hogwarts. "Good morning, Ron, Luna, Neville, and Hannah." Now that the war against evil was over and done with; and good had won, the houses did not really care for sitting with only the people in their house – well besides the Slytherins. Though Blaise Zabini was now dating Lisa Turpin and Theodore Nott was dating a sixth-year Gryffindor. So, some of the Slytherins were able to get over the Pureblood agenda. The houses were now becoming united and that was making Hermione completely happy. Neville and Hannah had started dating during the first week back at Hogwarts around the same time that Harry and Ginny had broken up.

A few minutes later – after Harry and Hermione had sat down at the table – Ginny and her new boyfriend, Seamus, walked in. Ginny was carrying a huge box filled with chocolate frogs and she smiled at the group of Gryffindors and the one Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. "Morning guys! Look what Seamus gave me for Valentine's Day! And no Ron, you are not allowed to have any!" Ron groans but continues to stuff his face. Hermione rolls her eyes and she was about to start filling her plate with food when it magically fills with all of her favorites – along with a note.

 _Hermione,_

 _I had asked Winky if she did not mind filling your plate with all of your favorites. And yes, I had made sure to pay her in whatever way she would like. I hope you might be able to guess who I am. And yes, I still want you to be my Valentine._

 _Love,_

 _Anonymous_

Hermione lets out a wistful sigh and smiles at the note. _I wonder who this person is…_ She sighs before looking over at Harry. _If only it was Harry who was asking me to be his Valentine…_ The group eats their breakfast and before she knows it, she's sitting in her first class.

Class was about to start when a little first year comes running in with a pass for Professor Flitwick. The charms professor nods his head with a smile before the little first year runs over to Hermione and hands her a couple of sugar quills and a note.

 _Hermione, this is your favorite wizarding candy. You have to know who I am by now! Please be my Valentine!_

 _Love,_

 _Anonymous_

She grins and receives four more packages and notes by lunchtime. Each note gave a little tidbit that only a few people knew about her. During the last class of the day, Hermione got her biggest clue yet.

They were in Potions class and Professor Slughorn was going on and on about the love potion, Amortentia, considering it was in fact Valentine's Day when he called Harry up to the potion. "Mister Potter, do you care to tell us what you now smell when you are near the love potion?"

Harry smirks before nodding his head and taking a small waft of the love potion. "What I smell when the love potion is near. I smell dusty old books, anything vanilla, and butterbeer." He turns away from the potion and he and Ginny share identical smirks.

By then Hermione knew who was asking her to be his Valentine and she could not believe how stupid she was nor the fact that it was Harry sending her these letters! Each letter told her more and more about who was asking her to figure out who he was. She went back over the last four notes and saw the biggest sign that it was Harry. The third note: _seeing you petrified during our second year just about killed me._ His clue in the fourth note: _the love you had for Buckbeak was amazing and I swear I would never forget what you did that year for him._ The fifth note: _your brain is amazing and I would never forget how you will basically follow me blindly into danger, so thank you._ And lastly, his last note: _seeing you cry over how Ron and Lavender paraded their relationship in front of you during our sixth year has never made me want to punch the ever-living daylights out of him more than that day. I could not stand to see you cry, it probably killed me more than seeing you petrified. I knew then and there that I would never want to see you that unhappy again, even if that meant you were with Ron and not with me._

She was already coming up with an idea to surprise Harry but she need a tad bit of help from their friends. Once class ended, she pulled Ginny aside before whispering, "I need your help with a surprise for Harry. Go and find Neville, Hannah, and Seamus. I'll find your brother and Luna. We'll meet in the Room of Requirement." Ginny nodded her head and the two girls went their separate ways.

Three hours later, Hermione found her way back into the Great Hall sitting beside Harry with a secret smile. She knew everything was going to go perfect because Harry deserved it. Minutes later, their group of friends walked in the Great Hall before surrounding her and Harry.

Hermione knew that phrase one was about to start and she received a smile from Ron and Ginny. A minute later, a huge burst of fireworks went off over the enchanted ceiling and that caught Harry's attention to what was about to happen. All of the Hogwarts owls came flying in with pieces of parchment paper that said, " _Yes, I'll be your Valentine._ " The owls took turns dropping them onto Harry's plate; but that was not the huge finale that Hermione had in plan. Once the Hogwarts owls had dropped the last letter, Hannah's owl – Hermione really could not trust Pig to come in at the right time – flew to Harry before landing and sticking out her right leg with Hermione's final letter.

She watched as he read the letter and she waited with baited breath until he turned towards her with a huge smile on his face. "What took you so long, Hermione? I thought you were supposed to be the brightest witch of our age?" He told her with his voice showing nothing but how happy he was that she finally figured it out.

"Sorry, Harry, but I think I should be allowed a few stupid moments here and there. Don't you think?" Hermione says with a small smile and Harry grins before pulling her into their first kiss.

Later that night, Hermione and Harry transfigured an old notebook into a photo album to put all of the letters from the day into. They went from the first one Harry sent her to the letter that she sent to explain her feelings for him.

 _Harry,_

 _I cannot believe just how bloody stupid I have been today! How could I have not realized who was sending me all these notes! Merlin, Harry… I have loved you not as long as you have loved me but then again maybe I have loved you longer than I think I have. Back in our third year and we thought Sirius had been the one who had betrayed your parents, I knew that I would have gladly given up my life for you. I know, it's probably crazy but I'm almost certain that I have loved you since that day. Though, I believed that you would never care for me in the same way, so I went and fell for Ron – which we all know how bloody stupid that turned out to be. You have always been my rock and I yours. The whole day, I was wishing that you were the one sending me these notes and I didn't realize until potions class when Professor Slughorn had you describe what you smelled when the love potion, Amortentia, was near. When you said dusty books and anything vanilla, I knew it was you. And I think it's only fair that you know what I smell when that bloody potion is near. I smell the broomstick polish that you use on your Firebolt, what Hedwig's feathers smelled like after she had flown through a rainstorm just to delivered your letter to me, and lastly, I smell all of your favorite treats that Dobby used to make for you before his death. I'm in love with you, Harry James Potter, and it would be my honor to be your Valentine for not only this year but hopefully forever._

 _Love,_

 _Your Valentine, Hermione_

 **A/N: Hey, guys, I hope you enjoyed this! Oh, and I'm completely rewriting** _ **Come Again,**_ **and I'm also working on my retelling of Harry Potter! I'm rewriting the first five chapter for** _ **Come Again,**_ **so that they flow better with my later chapters! Look forward to when I repost it because I'm going to have to. There a lot more stuff in the chapters than it used it have. Thanks for reading my stuff guys and Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
